Timeline
by TaikirikuCarrie23
Summary: Ymir and Mikasa get thrown into the past with a cellphone which has a bad connection to the future. Ymir will believe in love lasts through lives and Mikasa will learn that communication is the key to relationships.


**Heyyy**

 **Hope you enjoy my story, this is the first SNK story I'm writing. The ships sailing are mostly YumiKuri and Mikannie, though I'm seriously thinking of adding Springles and ErenxLevi. We'll see throughout though.**

 **Enjoy ;3**

* * *

 **Heyyy :)**

Ymir stared at the screen for a while before typing her reply.

 **Wassup babe ;D**

It took a while before Ymir received another message from her online friend. They met on Facebook when the blonde added her as her friend by accident. "Mikasaaaa!" Ymir heard Annie yell.

Sighing she left her desktop reluctantly and cracked the door open to see the small but deadly blonde stomping around her apartment. Another yell of her girlfriend's name and Ymir shut the door deciding to change the front door lock so Annie won't barge in and make so much noise.

"She left for Eren's!" Ymir shouted as she plopped back down, typing back to Krista when she saw a reply. A curse and a slam of the front door made Ymir sigh. Seriously, she thought, those two need to communicate more.

Not 10 minutes passed by and she heard the front door open again. Groaning, she went out, "I told you Annie, she went to- what's up Mika?" Ymir shot her a sheepish grin.

Mikasa gave her a confused look, "I told you I went out to buy groceries." She set them down and turned back to Ymir. "Annie was here?"

"Yeah, she was here." Ymir rubbed the back of her neck, "And I think Eren's gonna need a bit of saving."

She heard Mikasa let out a sigh, "Unbelievable."

"Hey, you should thank me! I prolonged your death." Ymir chuckled.

"You gave Eren's death a tad to early." Mikasa muttered as she went to the front door to go out again.

"Hey! Don't forget tonight! It's is coming today!" Ymir reminded her and Mikasa returned a swift nod before closing the front door.

Ymir rummaged through the groceries and took a out her favorite snack grinning, "I knew that scarf bitch loved me."

Deciding to be a good roommate since Mikasa generously bought her food without asking, she packed away the groceries and tidied up the kitchen a bit. After that, Ymir went back to chatting with Krista.

 **Why don't we meet up tomorrow?**

Ymir paused as she looked at Krista's question. She looked at her calendar and frowned, typing back.

 **Why not next week? I have double shifts at the bar for these few days, I can have a free day next week.**

 **Ok sure, I guess I'll see you then. Tell you the place later, Gotta go! :)**

Ymir didn't get a chance to reply as Krista's profile pic went grey signalling she was offline. Ymir groaned and wasted her time surfing the net until Mikasa got home.

"Honeyyy I'm homeee." Ymir heard.

She groaned as she saw Sasha plopping down on the couch with a bag of potato chips. "Mikasa invited you?"

"Yep, I know more about hunting anyway, I'm more like Mikasa's right hand man." Sasha grinned and karate chopped a few times.

Ymir groaned again and ran a hand down her freckled face, "I can feel the disaster already, shoot me with a silver bullet why dontcha?"

"Hey!" Sasha pouted and Mikasa stepped out of her room dressed in her gear. It consisted of long white pants and shirt with a black jacket and boots on.

"No ones shooting anything tonight, we just gotta make sure Ymir stays in the designated area." She looked at Sasha, "You just came along because Connie was busy tonight."

Sasha waved her off and bounced to the door dressed similarly as Mikasa. Ymir frowned and walked out too, "Hey, tonight's just going to be like every other full moon, nothing's going to happen." Mikasa comforted.

"I hope so, I heard there's been a new addition in the area, better watch out." Ymir warned.

Mikasa nodded and all three of them headed towards the dense forest. Ymir started sweating cold sweat as the sun went down, "Come on, the clearings not that far ahead." Mikasa ushered and quickened her pace.

A howl followed by a vicious snarl sounded far off the forest and Mikasa looked back to her tall friend to see her tensed and clenching her teeth. "Sasha, up in the trees!" Mikasa ordered and they fired their 3D maneuver Gear.

The moment Mikasa landed, she turned and saw her friend already taking off in her other form. "She's beautiful." Sasha whispered as she watched her friend run and jump over rocks and fallen trees.

Ymir's dark brown fur was sleek back by the wind as she ran towards the sound of other wolves, Mikasa and Sasha following her not far from above. It wasn't as if she didn't trust her friend would hurt her but Ymir was a wolf one should not try to understand. She was wild and unpredictable, a plan with a plan hidden in it. She also knew Ymir wanted this despite her jokingly saying she'll kill them in her wolf form.

Mikasa and Sasha stopped on a thick tree branch and watched as their magical friend sniffed the air, "Oh my god, Mikasa, What the hell is that thing?!" Sasha yelped.

From the other end of the opened field towered a huge snarling wolf, it's fur an unusual color of flesh. Mikasa looked closer and gasped, it wasn't the color of flesh, it was flesh! It had no fur or skin to cover it's razor looking fangs. It easily stood to the height of Ymir by 4 times.

There was steam following it where ever it went and it was stalking towards Ymir with a rumble in his throat. Beside it, half of it's size stood 2 blonde looking wolves, one quite buff and the other smaller but lithe. "Mikasa, they're gonna kill Ymir." Sasha whispered worriedly.

Mikasa stared and went forth when she saw them getting closer faster. "Ymir! Ymir!" She yelled but the brown teen wolf didn't listen as it bared it's fangs.

Mikasa had caught up to her and she widen her eyes when she noticed how close the other 3 had gotten. A strangled yelp made Mikasa look to the smaller blonde wolf but she quickly looked back at Ymir when she lunged.

The buffer Blonde wolf had charged too and When Mikasa stepped forth to help her friend the smaller blonde wolf stepped in front of her. Surprisingly the fleshy one didn't move but watched instead. "Get out of the way." Mikasa growled and ran towards the wolf, attempting to flip over it.

It apparently predicted that and twisted catching Mikasa's arm gently in her jaws. It was only when Mikasa drew her blade to cut off her trapped arm did the wolf let go and disarm her. The crunch of metal sounded behind Mikasa as she stepped closer to the battle. She jumped in when she saw Ymir on the ground and the other wolf going right for her throat. Mikasa stood in front of her friend and glared death right in the eye as strong jaws were seconds away from snapping her in half. A scream mixed with a saddening yowl was heard before it happened.

Everything froze and for a moment Mikasa felt a tightening in her muscles as her body pulled her in all directions, her bone sockets threatening to pop out. She felt like her head was being ripped apart until it stopped and it soon felt like her lungs were going to burst instead. She noticed she was surrounded by water and swam up couching and hacking for air.

By the time Mikasa reached shore, Tiredness ran through her body and she could barely drag half her body out of the water before collapsing into a black out.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Maybe this chapter might be confusing but I swear the next chapter will explain it all but that will only come next week because I have exams and all. I actually squeezed this in when I'm suppose to be studying... yeah, I'm procrastinating...**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think!**

 **Sweet Dreams~~~Carrie**


End file.
